


Promise

by Auty_Ren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cockwarming, Dom!Mando, F/M, Fluff and Smut, If You Squint - Freeform, Light Spanking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) - Freeform, porn no plot, unportexted sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auty_Ren/pseuds/Auty_Ren
Summary: Din has been gone for five weeks. He finally comes back.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, Mando/reader, Mando/you, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Kudos: 273
Collections: The Mandalorian





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still new to writing but I got inspired to write this randomly. This is the first piece of smut I’ve published, so I hope I did it justice Please let me know what you think! I appreciate feedback!

“Easy”

“That’s the furthest thing from my mind,” you huffed. He’s making fun of you at this point. It had been so long since Din had come home and now here he was flesh and bone, warm and inviting under your fingertips. He had left to take care of some business off-world, and that was five weeks ago. 

You had been dreaming of him from the moment he left, missing his company now more than ever. At night you would concoct every scenario you could about his return, sometimes using your fingers to quell the desire within you. You knew it was meant to be Din’s fingers bringing you pleasure and now you had him. You knew he had missed you as bad as you missed him, but he wanted you to slow down? He must be mad.

He had practically jumped your bones the moment he saw you, tearing off layers of clothing and armor. He groped at your flesh like he was a dying man and you held the cure. He continued to paw at your flesh until you were bare before him. He wasted no time and brought you to release with his tongue, his lips kissing, licking, and caressing you in every spot you craved. He flicked your bundle of nerves with his tongue, in the way he knew drove you crazy. It temporarily calmed the burning of your core. The burning that had been mounting more and more each day he was gone. 

Now you sat with your bodies pressed together, as he eased himself into you, going at such a slow pace it was about to drive you mad. You tried to rock your hips to meet his, desperate to get the friction you needed. He had stopped you by gripping your hips in a bruising hold, a silent warning for you to stop. 

“Easy,” he repeated a bit harsher than before, continuing his grip on your hips, you’re sure he was leaving a mark. You were whining at this point, begging him to move once he was fully inside you.

“Aw,” he mocked a slight chuckle reverberating through his chest, “Such a poor little thing.” He accentuated the last syllable with a smack to your ass, causing you to jerk forward. You slumped forward, any protest you had died on your tongue. You wrapped your arms around him, burying your face into his neck. You didn’t know if you could take it for much longer.

“Good,” he turned to kiss your hair “Now. Stop. Moving.”  
He sighed releasing your hips, instead rubbing circles into the flesh of your thighs. You sat like this for a while, your walls fluttering every so often causing him to grunt against your skin. You could feel every movement he made sitting like this. The ridges of his cock pushing against you, it made you gush to the point you could feel it dripping down your thighs, spilling underneath your intertwined bodies. Every so often he’d shift his hips into you, putting just enough pressure on your clit to make you want to scream. This had to be torture, to have him so close to you yet he’s so passive in his intentions. Every minute felt like a lifetime with how wound up you were becoming.

“I missed you,” he breathed into your ear, tickling your skin. You let out a small giggle, despite how much you hated him at this moment. Din always made you feel so giddy when you were alone. He reserved a softness that was just between you and him. When you were alone, and the quiet darkness of space enveloped you, he allowed you to see that part of him he hide so well from the outside. He was quite possibly the most feared man in the parsec, and here you sat up in his lap while he whispered how much he loved and missed you. 

“My sweet girl,” he placed open mouth kisses in the juncture of your neck and shoulder, his hands came up from his sides to squeeze your backside. 

“I’ll always come back to you.” He didn’t need to say it. You knew Din would never abandon you, at least not by his own fault. Still, it made your heart swell, to hear these confessions he whispered to you, to only you.

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmured into your skin, holding you even closer than before. His cock bumped against that sensitive spot inside of you. A spot he expertly found each time you fucked. A moan burst through your lips as soon as you felt it, but Din didn’t seem to care. He was too preoccupied, he squeezed the flesh of your breasts together and licked a broad stripe up your cleavage. He moaned into your skin, mimicking the noise coming from your throat.

“Din, please” you pulled your head away from his neck, nuzzling the side of his face. “Please do something,” you begged between kisses to the side of his face, “before I lose my mind.” 

You started moving against him, swaying your hips back and forth in an attempt to coax him into giving him what you wanted. You couldn’t see his face but you knew a smug smirk was plastered on his face. He seemed to take mercy on you and started lightly thrusting up into you. You could’ve wept from how good it felt, to finally have the friction you craved. You pulled away from him and started bouncing in time with his thrusts, both of your movements synchronized and purposeful. The sound of your moans and the wet sound of your lovemaking were all that filled the room. Din had grown practically silent in concentration besides a few low grunts. It didn’t take long for you to feel the familiar coil of your belly, he’d been teasing you for what felt like hours. 

“I’m close too baby,” he exhaled moving his hand to rub in between where your body met. You followed his gaze to where his hand sat, slowly circling your nub just the way he knew you liked. You let out the filthiest sound as you spasmed against him, your body jerking slightly, milking him for all he was worth. You fell back into your earlier position, wrapping your arms around Din’s neck. You hummed into his shoulder, thighs still trembling from your orgasm. His hand came up to cradle your head against him, while the one between your bodies slipped to hold you across the waist, pinning you to him as he kept thrusting, chasing his own high. You could tell he was close, his body was tense. His thrust was just as deep, but his rhythm was faltering and sporadic. 

“Din baby,” You moved your face to his neck and sucked at the skin there, soaking up the salty-sweet taste of him on your tongue. “Baby cum inside me.”

You felt Din’s cock twitch at your request. Just a few more thrusts and Din finally snapped, burying himself to the hilt inside you. He curled his body into you, completely enveloping your body in his. He held a death grip on your hair and waist, holding you as if he was afraid you’d fade away. You sat there for a while, too absorbed in each other to care about anything else. The smell of sweat, sex, and something that can only be described as Din filled your senses. It felt like you’d been there forever, just holding each other. Especially when it was time to move.

Din let out a moan as he slowly moved to pull out of you. Your cheeks flushed at the feeling of his cum falling out of you, running down and making your thighs slick and sticky. As much as your hips begged you to, you didn’t want to leave this position. You didn’t want to leave Din.

“Don’t ever leave me for that long ever again.” You whispered against his neck, suddenly emotional at the idea of him being gone for any period of time again. 

“Never again,” he mumbled against your hair 

“I promise.”


End file.
